


Morning Coffee

by writingreels (themonstrousregiment)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstrousregiment/pseuds/writingreels
Summary: Logan took another few quick gulps of coffee. While, as a Side, he didn’t strictly need caffeine, or any real nourishment, the first coffee of the day had become a routine, a necessary jolt to wake him up after a late night of scheduling and reading.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short little fic I originally posted on my tumblr, in response to the dialogue prompt 'You're so adorable.'

 

 

Logan stumbled into the kitchen, eyes heavy and hair rumpled from sleep. Before he could even reach for the coffee machine, a familiar hand was pushing a warm mug into his own and carefully and earnestly ushering him into his customary chair at the kitchen table; in the same careful and earnest way a shepherd might usher a lost and bamboozled sheep to safety.

Logan stared down at the mug in his hands like it was a particularly rewarding math puzzle, his glasses steamed up from the rising heat. He yawned and halfheartedly wiped his lenses with his sleeve, and then brought the coffee to his lips, immediately inhaling three quick mouthfuls. It was black, piping hot, and sweetened with four heaped teaspoons of sugar; perfect. If such analogies weren’t the product of needless and illogical whimsy, Logan might have said it was the closest to heaven in a cup he could get.

He took another few quick gulps. While, as a Side, he didn’t strictly  _need_ caffeine, or any real nourishment, the first coffee of the day had become a routine, a necessary jolt to wake him up after a late night of scheduling and reading.

Of course, one cup wasn’t  _always_ enough, especially if he’d been up working into the early hours.

As he stared forlornly down at his empty mug, his mind still slow and addled with sleep, he realised that today was going to be one of  _those_  days.

“Here you go, Teach.”

Logan looked up, unsurprised to realise the supplier of his perfect coffee had been Patton. The other man smiled at him from across the table, and nudged a second mug of coffee his way. The rising steam immediately fogged up his glasses again. Before he could wipe it away himself, he saw the blurry silhouette of Patton shift as he leaned forward and carefully wiped at Logan’s glasses with a napkin.

Logan blinked slowly as his vision cleared. Patton’s face was remarkably close to his own; close enough that he could count the freckles scattered like galaxies across his cheekbones. Logan quickly looked away, inwardly cursing how easy he was to fluster when his mind was still slow.

“Thank you, Patton,” he managed to mumble in gratitude, voice deep and grainy with sleep.

“You’re so adorable in the morning, Lo.”

Sensing movement in the corner of his eye, Logan turned back just in time to see Patton lean forward that slight bit closer. He felt a warm brush of lips against his forehead, soft and oddly reassuring, and flushed bright red. He heard Patton hum happily in response, before leaning back into his own chair.

Staring down at the mug gripped tightly between his fingers, with the phantom sensation of Patton’s kiss on his brow, Logan suddenly found he didn’t need that second cup of coffee after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at a-blog-just-for-sanders on tumblr!


End file.
